Kanda chez les fous
by Synmelya
Summary: Des drabbles, en général sur Kanda, et parfois du Yuuvi! Parce que YUVI POWER! 13! Syn n'est pas morte, non!
1. Pâques & Chocolat

Hey! Alors voilà, j'me lance dans le drabble, u_u. J'en ai écrit 4 pour l'instant et ne suis pas sûre d'en écrire d'autres. Enfin, voilà.

Parfois des couples, parfois non, je vous laisse lire (si vous en avez envie).

Comme toujours les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

Pâques. Cette fête autrefois religieuse qui consiste aujourd'hui à offrir du chocolat aux enfants, les faire chercher des œufs pendant des heures, sans que personne, ou presque, ne fasse la relation avec le christianisme.

Assis devant une montagne d'œufs, canards, poules et autres animaux en tous genre, tous en chocolat, Allen Walker, la bouche cernée de grandes moustaches marron, s'écria en se tapotant le ventre :

« J'adore les lapins en chocolat ! »

Ce à quoi Kanda répondit, un regard plein de sous-entendus dirigé vers Lavi :

« Moi, je préfère les vrais. »

* * *

Je trouve ça plutôt moyens, mais bon, il était trois heures du matin.

A la prochaine, sauf si vous me suppliez de ne pas poster les autres è_é


	2. Papa!

Alors voilà, celui-là je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, mais j'ai un peu l'impression qu'on ne comprend rien. Enfin, bref, voilà.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Kanda, de retour de l'entraînement, surprit Lenalee en pleine conversation avec le commandant Reever. Celui-ci était de dos, et il demanda :

« Et le père, ce serait qui? »

Lenalee parut soudain gênée, puis elle répondit :

« Kanda »

L'intéressé ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle était enceinte ? Et de lui, de surcroit ? Impossible ! Quand avaient-ils pu… ? Ah, peut-être à Noël, Lavi avait versé de la vodka dans sa boisson et il s'était retrouvé à danser la macarena au milieu du réfectoire, ivre mort (ou presque).

Complètement paniqué, s'arrachant presque les cheveux et craignant pour sa vie lorsque Komui serait mis au courant, il reçut une explication lorsque Lenalee ajouta :

« Mais je ne pense pas que Kanda veuille bien jouer ce rôle dans la pièce de théâtre… »

* * *

Bien sûr que non, Lenalee ne POUVAIT PAS être enceinte de Kanda, vu que je déteste ce couple. Huhu.


	3. On a une bonne vue depuis le ciel

Me revoilà! Celui-là (mon premier...quelle nostalgie huhu) parle de Daisya, parce que c'est un personnage que j'adore vraiment et j'ai pleuré quand il est mort...Enfin, bonne lecture.

* * *

Si Kanda n'avait pas pleuré quand Daisya était mort, c'est parce qu'un jour, Môyashi lui avait dit que les âmes des défunts allaient au Paradis.

On l'avait beaucoup insulté, traité de « Cœur de pierre », ou d'autres sobriquets tout aussi charmants, mais il s'en fichait.

Il s'était juste posé quelques questions au sujet de son ami.

Lui qui détestait tant s'ennuyer, à quoi s'occupait-il ? L'observait-il depuis un petit nuage, comme on le disait aux enfants ?

A cette pensée, Kanda avait rougi, avant de se promettre de toujours éteindre la lumière lorsque Lavi lui rendrait visite, la nuit.

* * *

Normalement, il en reste un, que j'hésite à poster puisque c'est le gros délire que tout le monde a, mais d'un côté j'ai l'impression que c'est de très mauvais goût...bah, j'verrais.


	4. Lotus

Alors voilà, le dernier (youhou) ! Bon, là, c'est carrément le vieux délire débile, m'enfin, je m'étais bien amusée héhé

* * *

Cette matinée avait une odeur de sang, à la Congrégation. Un terrible massacre s'était produit, qui, pour une fois, n'était pas l'œuvre du Comte ou des Noah.

Cette fois, il s'agissait d'un certain exorciste Japonais. Tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser l'irascible Yû Kanda avaient été réduits en charpie, torturés de la plus horrible des manières.

Il avait tué, écorché, embroché, assassiné et mutilé chaque personne se trouvant dans un rayon de moins de cent mètres autour de lui, purement et simplement pour faire passer sa colère.

Une colère noire, terrible, redoutable. Une colère qui n'avait qu'une seule raison.

Lorsqu'on avait changé le papier toilette, c'était une autre marque que Lotus.

* * *

Quoi ? Vous allez pas me dire que je suis toute seule à me marrer quand j'vois du papier toilette Lotus, nan ? Huhu.


	5. Confusion

Bon, devait y'en avoir que 4. Mais voilà, j'voulais mettre celui-là. Et je le dédie à **Mikuru**, joyeux anniversaireuh ! (bah, ouais, sauf si j'ai mal compris…). Et merci pour toutes tes reviews!

* * *

Komui se promenait joyeusement dans les couloirs de la tour, tentant d'échapper à la masse de travail en retard qui l'attendait. Il passa à côté de la chambre de Lavi, et il lui sembla entendre d'_étranges_ bruits provenant de l'autre côté de la porte. _Ah, il profitait bien de l'absence de son grand-père, celui-là_ !

Toujours friand des derniers potins, le Chinois observa ce qui se passait à l'intérieur par le trou de la serrure. Pour voir le dos de sa belle et chère sœur. Dos nu. Très proche d'un Lavi nu.

Komui explosa et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Pour tomber sur Lavi et Kanda en pleins ébats, qui le regardaient avec un air meurtrier.

* * *

Bon, ok. C'était trop prévisible. Mais tant pis. J'espère que vous aurez quand même apprécié.


	6. Yû, je suis ton père!

Huhu. Celui-là, c'est un trip sur Tiedoll. Ne m'en veuillez pas. (Oui, je sais. 6, c'est pas 4. Tant pis.)

* * *

Ce matin-là, la tranquillité de Kanda fut troublée par le maréchal Tiedoll, de retour après plusieurs mois d'absences :

« Yû-kun ! Te voilàààà ! »

Le brun tenta de fuir. Malheureusement, le seul endroit où il aurait pu se cacher était le laboratoire de Komui. Il préfèrerait arrêter les soba plutôt que d'y entrer. Il ne put donc rien faire lorsque le général le serra dans ses bras en hurlant :

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! »

Bon. Kanda prendrait peut-être le temps d'écouter, finalement. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Je ne te considère plus comme mon fils ! »

Sur le coup, Kanda en fut surpris, mais aussi soulagé et heureux. La seule chose qu'il arriva à répondre fut :

« Ah bon ?

-Oui ! Car si j'étais ton père, je serais coupable d'inceste ! »

Kanda, choqué, s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre, se disant que, finalement, il préférait que Tiedoll soit son père.

* * *

Voilà. Pauvre Yû.


	7. La bibliothèque de l'horreur

Celui-là est horrible n_n Disons que je suis en cemoment en plein trip sur "quel est le couple le plus dégueulasse". C'est très amusant.

* * *

Kanda était à l'infirmerie. Il avait échappé de justesse à la mort quelques heures plus tôt.

---

Il se baladait dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. En effet, notre sympathique exorciste avait décidé de s'instruire et d'apprendre à cuisiner lui-même ses soba lorsqu'il avait entendu Lavi parler d'y verser une quelconque potion dont l'effet serait de le rendre « plus agréable ».

A cette heure de la journée, il n'aurait dû y avoir personne ; Lavi était parti en mission avec Bookman quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il avait poussé la porte de la bibliothèque, espérant y trouver la clé dusavoir. Mais il ne trouva que Leverrier et Chaoji en pleine action.

Arrêt cardiaque instantané.

* * *

Leverrier/Chaoji, mouahahahahahah! Je suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire pire (en fait, si. Chaoji viole Kanda, mais j'ai déjà presque fait, ça.)

Je vais finir par croire que mon but est de traumatiser Kanda.


	8. Lapin!

Bonjour! Je reviens encore une fois avec un drabble, mais celui-ci n'a pas grand chose à voir avec Kanda. En fait, j'ai juste pensé à la tasse de café de Komui...C'est un peu étrange mais c'est un gros délire!

Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

Komui était dans son bureau. Il ne travaillait pas, comme d'habitude. Il ne se préoccupait même pas de Kanda qui était venu pour recevoir sa mission. Non. Cette fois-ci, il observait sa tasse avec un air mélancolique. Plus précisément, son attention était porté sur le lapin qui se trouvait dessus.

Oui, Komui aimait les lapins.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un rouquin entra. Lavi s'arrêta. Le Chinois le regardait bizarrement, vraiment bizarrement…

C'est alors que l'Intendant se jeta sur le rouquin pour lui faire certaines choses, oubliant totalement le Japonais – et accessoirement petit-ami attitré de Lavi. Il se prit un coup de sabre sur la tête et se retrouva à l'infirmerie.

Sur la table de nuit, étaient posés de nombreux lapins en chocolat qu'on lui avait offert. Komui voulait mourir.

* * *

Bon, d'accord, c'est pas géniale mais là je suis motivée pour écrire! La suite de Chaoji's Brother est en cours, déolée d'être aussi longue. Je manque un peu d'inspiration pour cette fiction et je suis assez occupée, mais je ne vous abandonne pas!


	9. Kiss

Bonjour! Et oui, je fais tout pour me faire pardonner =p Un chapitre hier et un drabble aujourd'hui, z'en avez de la chance nan? Nan? Bon, d'accord...

Voilà. C'est le genre de truc auxquels je pense le matin, sous la douche, quand je traîne parce que j'veux pas aller en cours. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Lenalee était assise au chevet d'Allen, à l'infirmerie après son retour de mission. Brisant le silence de la pièce, Lavi entra :

« Lenalee, y'a Yuu qui part en mission. Tu viens lui dire au revoir ?

-Non, je préfère veiller sur Allen en attendant qu'il se réveille. Embrasse Kanda pour moi. »

Malheureusement, c'est le genre de phrase qu'il ne faut absolument pas dire à un crétin en chaleur comme Lavi. Il courut pour rattraper son camarade qui s'en allait, tout en hurlant son prénom. Kanda se retourna pour lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, mais les lèvres de Lavi vinrent l'interrompre.

Après un baiser enflammé et la surchauffe du cerveau du Japonais, Lavi se détacha et afficha un air malicieux et pervers. Il expliqua simplement :

« Lenalee m'a dit de t'embrasser…Et c'était loin de me déplaire ! »

* * *

Bon bien sûr, c'était plus marrant en imaginant la scène, m'enfin...Voilà ^^ A peluche =p


	10. Un combat en cache un autre

Bonjour! J'ai pu écrire un petit drabble depuis mon coin paumé. Alors ça se rapporte au tome 19, lorsque Kanda se bat contre notre Panda international. Et puis, c'est tout guimauve, mais au moins vous voyez que je ne vous ai pas oubliés =p.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ce jour-là, Kanda s'était battu contre Bookman à main nues, avec pour spectateurs de nombreux traqueurs que le Japonais avait auparavant écrabouillé. Au sens figuré. Ceux-ci avaient interprété le combat comme une compétition qui aurait pour but de déterminer lequel des deux méritait de porter la queue de cheval.

Et au départ, c'était ça.

En vérité, la raison était toute autre. S'ils s'était battus, c'était pour quelqu'un, un rouquin au regard émeraude auquel ils tenaient tous les deux.

Ce jour-là, aucun des deux ne gagna, et le lendemain ils reparurent tous les deux coiffés comme à leur habitude. Car ils savaient que ce serait à Lavi de décider en temps voulu, de quel serait son avenir et des personnes avec il le vivrait.

* * *

Bon, c'est pas grand chose et c'est pas génial...Comme d'habitude. M'enfin. J'en profite pour vous dire que le prochain chapitre de Chaoji's Brother est écrit, mais comme d'habitude il est très court. je pense que le prochain sera plus long, j'ai commencé à l'écrire. je suis prise de pulsions sadiques, c'est fou!

Je ne peux pas le poster, il n'est écrit que sur papier et je ne suis pas sur mon ordi. J'ai pu écrire ça vite fait parce que c'est court.

Enfin, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances hein, et puis à peluche!


	11. Pression

Bonsoir! Alors voilà, c'est petit à petit que je me remets à l'écriture, et j'en profite pour vous soumettre un gros délire (vous devez commencer à avoir l'habitude...), un drabble que j'ai publié sur le topic DGM du forum de ma-bimbo, héhéhé!

Enfin bref, je ne vous oublie pas, mais comme je n'ai plus accès à MSN, donc à ma boîte mail, j'ai pas eu les mails d'alertes aux reviews et chapitres. Je pense commencer le prochain chapitre de ma fic' bientôt, mais bon, je suis submergée par le travail, alors...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

En ce début de soirée, Lavi et Kanda se trouvaient dans la chambre du brun, le rouquin se préparant à s'enfoncer dans le corps chaud et fin de son amant pour une nuit des plus agréables.

Alors qu'il était au-dessus de Kanda, il le sentit soudain tendu.

« Allez, Yuu ! Détends-toi, relâche un peu la pression! ».

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on vit Lavi se précipiter hors de la chambre de son cher et tendre en boxer et s'écrier :

« Bordel, Yuu, je parlais pas dans ce sens-là ! Ca pue, t'es vraiment dégueulasse ! »

La réputation de Kanda en fut à jamais détruite.

* * *

J'espère que cette absurdité aura fait oublier à ceux qui ont lu (comme moi) le chapitre 199 les tragiques événements qui s'y sont produits...J'en chiale encore, moi qui suis (presque) aussi sentimentale que Kanda...

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et à bientôt chers asticots!


	12. Fatal error

Bonsoir! Alors je tiens -encore une fois - à m'excuser. Bon, mes problèmes personnels vous êtes habitués à ce qu'ils aggravent nan? (Des proches malades, la famille qui s'en mêle...). Bref, j'ai un autre problème: Mon ordinateur est mort. Avec toutes mes fictions dessus. (Sisi, celle que j'avais en cours là, que j'avais l'intention de poster quand elle serait finie.) Mais je suis en train de tout réécrire, puis en mieux. Bref j'ai écrit ça pour le fun.

P.S: Aux auteurs que je lis, j'arrive à vous lire mais pas à reviewer. J'ai décidément des problèmes avec les reviews.

M'enfin, bonne lecture avec...ça.

* * *

Comme presque toutes les nuits, Kanda s'infiltra dans la chambre des deux historiens de la Congrégation. Sachant que _son _Lavi dormait dans le lit du bas, il s'approcha de la masse de son lit et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'endormi. Il leva ensuite sa main vers la chevelure flamboyante de son amant, mais eut la surprise de caresser un crâne chauve, seulement recouvert d'une queue de cheval à son sommet.

Kanda se recula et s'essuya la bouche, crachant plusieurs fois, tandis que Bookman affichait un sourire triomphant et sadique en répétant : « Je l'savais, je l'savais. »

* * *

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une fic à terminer et une autre à écrire! J'ferai un peu demain, en cours. Et demain je squatte l'ordi de mon père pour essayer de reviewer. (En fait je suis sur mon vieux et j'ai Internet par intermittence...)


	13. Le cheval c'est trop génial!

Youhou! Alors, on applaudit Syn-chan parce qu'elle a réussi à écrire un **vrai **drabble, de 100 mots **pile**!

Alors bref, passons au discours d'excuses. Je suis impardonnable...Mais j'ai récupéré mon ordinateur et mes problèmes de famille...Ben ça va mieux. Donc, le chapitre 12 de Chaoji's Brother est en cours d'écriture, et je le poste dès que possible...Et puis, j'attends d'avoir fini ma prochaine fiction pour la poster...(Donc c'est pas pour maintenant!)

Ce drabble-là, c'est un délire que j'ai eu à l'équitation...Oui, même pendant les cours d'équitation je pense à du Yuuvi...

Bref, bonne lecture, et puis bonne année (en retard...) au passage!

* * *

Kanda était anxieux. Oui, _anxieux_.

Il devait se rendre avec Lavi dans une ville perdue, et l'on ne pouvait y accéder que par un long chemin tortueux. Ils devaient donc s'y rendre à cheval, et il ne savait absolument pas comment maîtriser et faire avancer cette bestiole.

Alors, Lavi cessa de rire pour lui donner un précieux conseil.

« Tu sais, Yuu, monter à cheval c'est comme quand tu t'envoies en l'air avec moi : T'ondules du bassin pour que ça aille plus vite ! »

Pour une raison inconnue, deux secondes plus tard la monture filait comme une flèche.

* * *

Alors, important: Lavi, il dit pas forcément vraiment la vérité (au niveau du cheval, hein!), mais c'était nécessaire pour ce drabble...On va dire que c'est Lavi qui est intellectuellement limité, même si c'est un Bookman...


End file.
